Ginny's Tale
by Wilderberry
Summary: Harry fell to Voldemort almost seven years ago now, and ever since I have been in hiding. This is my story, of how I survived and how I fought back. How we fought back.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

It has been a long time, how long I do not know. Not long enough for it to stop hurting, I know that much. I also know that it has been more than long enough to start feeling lonely and missing the sunlight. Running around down here, it feels sometimes as if I am the only one left in the world who remembers how it was. I have little contact with any of the other survivors, it is best that way – we learnt the hard way that the heart, above anything else it may be, is at best deceitful and at worst downright traitorous. These days, love doesn't even seem to come into it.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, but that would take a long time. Then again, I have nowhere to be until the next new moon and the lunar meeting. It has been 14 cycles since the fellowship was founded – and our numbers are not always large, and the faces not always the same. For months, possibly years I had wondered lonely amongst these systems before I found them – and found people I thought I'd lost. I cried, the first time in ages I'd dared to let go – and I cried because I knew I would have to fight again and lose everything again.

What am I on about, you ask? I can't tell you the name of the fellowship. You already know me; I'm notorious up there on the surface where your Dark lord strolls around in the light, while we rot away in the dank mustiness of London's underground. He tolerates us, I know – we would be dead if he wished it, but he wants for sport occasionally. When one of us has enough folly in us to tread near the surface, often we don't return. At least not breathing.

We retreated down here after Lord Voldemort struck down Harry Potter – with him dead and all the information he could've wished for from Percy and Cho Chang, that little whore, he destroyed us. We tried to fight back and for five long years it worked. But it became too much. I remember the final day. It is my clearest memory of the last days. Those last five years, and the months preceding them, they hurt like nothing you could ever imagine each and every time I wake up. But that last day. Nothing prepared me for it, nothing in the Five Year Fight made me strong enough for what I saw, what I did.

At five in the morning, Voldemort found our Head Quarters, after years of searching. We knew instantly that Lupin was dead – the alarms were shrilling in the air, wailing out that our secret keeper, our last line between us and what must eventually be, had been obliterated. Chaos is what I remember. My mother was sobbing in the kitchen trying to organise us all. She was white faced and shaking, but so very brave. Not once did she turn away, not once did she back down. I miss her so much – and in dreams I still see my last sight of her, fourteen hours later as I ran underground. She had bloodied arms and ripped robes and she was screaming and brandishing her wand, using curses I didn't think she'd even heard of. She died to give me the chance to live – she knew they were after me. I was the one they wanted.

The fourteen hours in between however, they were hell. White hot fear, pain and fury all happening around me. At nine that morning, our last stand took place. The remaining order was all there, the pitiful remnant of Dumbledore's defence system. There were sixty of us all told. There were hundreds of you. A sea of black crowded around us. Voldemort himself fired the first shot – he blew the front door open, and it was like a signal, you all poured in shooting curses, screaming and using crude muggle violence if you had to. If I close my eyes, I can smell the blood. I can see my friends dying in front of me – and I remember Draco snarling into Tonk's face as he held her dying in his arms to tell him where I was. He didn't see me watching in horror, didn't see my mother grab me and run like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

Yes, we ran and left everything. Our family, friend, our entire life was stolen from us in two hours by a bunch of stinking hyenas, who wanted their utopia.

So I went underground. I had to – my mother died so I could live, albeit a life with no light, no joy and little hope. I had to carve out a new life, a new way to exist in the world. I come up at night and steal from your bins. I watch you pass within feet of me and not feel it. I could kill you – and I have. Sometimes, when I come across a single Death eater who thinks they are safe, and they have their back to me, it is more than I have in me to resist the urge to kill them. But you have traced magic; you know we are down here defying you.

After months of being alone I was caught in the tunnels. At first I feared the worst and braced myself, certain I would die. But, I heard a voice. At first I had no idea what it was, remember I'd had no contact for maybe a year before this point. But that voice was the sweetest, lightest thing I've ever heard.

Hermione Granger. I should have thought really, if anyone would survive, it would be her. She wasn't alone either – there were twenty of us all told, fifteen these days. And they are fighting back, and we are beginning to worry Voldemort. We are starting a new generation down here – one that will rebalance our world. We will reclaim it and we will have revenge for what he has done.

You've caught me though, and you are demanding I tell you my story before you hand me over to Voldemort himself. I am a prized treasure; there is a golden ransom on my head.

I am his copper haired traitor, his un-seduced love. He tried to claim me for his own, and offered me the entire world if I would sit as his queen. I turned him down and ran. How I escaped, I cannot remember, for it caused a lot of harm. I loved the chosen one and he loved me back, so Voldemort stole him from me. I am the order's best assassin – I took down Bellatrix, Greyback, Lucius, Narcissa and many other key players. Draco hates me, I believe it is the only real passion he as ever felt. Now you have me, and it is your move. This may be my own personal last stand – but remember, I've killed better men than you.

You laugh at me and sweep your thick hair back. You wear it in a ponytail now, it makes you look handsome and confident, a look you never mastered at school. You grew up and filled out well, and you lost your brother as well, gained a hard edge from that which makes you dangerous.

"Oh, Ginny. I've missed your fire" you say.

The most treacherous heart is that which adored, and was never replied to. That heart was poisoned by ignorance and made arrogant by the need to be something special. Our generations Peter Pettigrew. You led Harry, my love, my shining star to that plain in which he was outnumbered and brutally murdered. You handed my dearest brother, Charlie to Lucius Malfoy. You betrayed Remus Lupin and fought against us at the last moment. A coward's heart beats within you.

I must bear in mind, the heart of Colin Creevey is unique in that it lost its passion and empathy long ago. His soul is depleted.

Colin Creevey, Voldemorts right hand man. I will tell you my story. And then we shall see what happens.

_A/n: There you are, my prologue. Please please please review! There is an entire story I've written in my mind that both precedes and follows this prologue. If enough people want it written, I shall start posting it up regularly. Constructive criticism is very welcome, flames shall be used for heating as I am a student who can' t afford to pay the bills. Thankyou! Nadia xXx_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer : Nothing is mine but the ideas and the plotline. Please read and review, I will love you forever and ever!_

**Chapter one **

I can remember where it all started, this rebellion. Or at least, I can tell you where mine started. The day I knew, even if it all went wrong I would never supplicate to your dark lord. It was the first day I came face to face with him.

That day however, started out like many others I could tell you about. I woke up, curled in my fiancées arms, smelling him, tasting him and feeling like nothing would ever harm us. Harry Potter. I can still remember what he smelt like – oddly enough, he didn't have an overpoweringly masculine, musky smell. Not hero like at all. He smelt clean and fresh, light. As if he didn't have a care in the world. He had a smile on his face – I assumed it was to do with his dream. He had many dreams near the end, as Voldemort knew. As you knew. You used that against him eventually, we were all so stupid about you.

That day was until early afternoon run like any other. Yes, our days were organised and run now by the Order. We were in a war zone, nothing could be left to chance, nothing at all. At seven in the morning we would rise, shower, dress and eat at eight sharp. Then we all had our duties. I don't know what Harrys were; it was policy not to talk about our days activites. My mornings were physical practice, every day. Flying, running, dodging and muggle self defence. My favourite time of day. The afternoons were strategy and preparation for the night's activities – of which there could be many. Reconnaissance, attacks, subterfuge and many other things became second nature to us.

That day I was preparing to go out and shadow Mad Eye as he took out several activists in Hogsmeade. It was a part of the job I excelled at, no matter how much my mother and Harry hated it, it was what I was good at – killing. At roughly three that afternoon Harry came to talk to me.

"Ginny. Come here?"

He asked me. He sounded tired, so tired like the world was caving in on him, and I remember he was still wearing the same smile he'd woken up clothed in. Something felt off, I thought at the time. He was tense and yet, he was at peace. I couldn't understand it.

"Ginny? Listen to me, and don't interrupt. Promise me?"

"Promise, Harry."

Fear began to coil in my belly and choke up my throat. My eyes were already tearing up and I could hardly breathe. I knew what was coming, I had feared it for weeks now. He, Ron and Hermione holed up in that damn room, always whispering about something. I should have known, I should have seen it coming, but now it was too late. I tried to stare at him and register each minute detail, the way his lips curled at the sides and his eyes were creased in the corners. His hair was messy, as always, and fell lopsidedly across his forehead.

That scar glared at me like an accusation. Screaming at me what I already knew.

"There's no easy way to say this. Let me start with the easiest thing to say. I love you, Ginny, that isn't changing. I would do anything for you – die for you."

"Don't say that. Not now, Harry, please…."

"Gin, you promised you would let me finish. I would, I would die for you, if I had to. So, I'm going to ask you to stay home tonight. I don't want to have to be scared for you, not tonight. Tonight I'm going to finish all of this Gin, and afterwards I'm going to marry you. At a big church, with flowers in your hair and candles floating about, smelling like those damn roses you like so much. You can even arrive in a horse and carriage"

He was laughing and crying now, at the same time. It wrenched my heart open and broke it to see him like this, trying to look after me when I knew damn well I wasn't going to stay put. He wasn't going out there alone.

And I was going to marry him. If nothing else, if everyone dies, I would still become Mrs G Potter. I'd been practicing my signature for months, for Merlin's sake. It would happen. It had to.

"You know what I'm trying to tell you, what's going to happen tonight. The order knows everything apart…..apart from where exactly I'm going. Because, if they are there, he will kill them, I saw it last night. So, they aren't coming. Not even Ron and Hermione – they'll go mad afterwards" He chuckled. "but, I have to go now Gin. I have things to do, and places to be. So please, give me a hug and a kiss and by nine tonight everything will be over, and next week, will you marry me?"

I plunged forward into his arms and my sobs started in earnest. They shook me like earthquakes, rocking my very souls. I was so scared, so very scared. I could see my entire world quivering on the edges of my vision, and for a second I swear I saw it all come crashing down around me. It deafened and numbed me and for a minute all I knew was this great knot of grief swallowing me up inside as I clung to Harry, my star, my shining star. Then, I breathed in and calmed and looked up at his face. It was tearstained and scared as me. He didn't need me this way.

I reached up and kissed him with every fibre of my being. I tasted him and sucked him in and tried to memorise him and keep him treasured away in my chest. If I had known this would be the last time I held Harry alive, perhaps I would've held on longer. I would never have let go.

Five minutes later he was gone, and I was sat on the cold hard floor with the dusty light pillaring down around me and only my tears for warmth.

"Ginny. Are you ready to go? Remember, practice constant vigilance. I've not got the time to be saving young lasses tonight."

I nodded at Mad Eye and stuck my thumb up. Everyone kept on checking on me, making sure I was ok. Harry had enlightened everyone on his departure at an emergency meeting half an hour after he had left me. Now he was gone, and I was alone and numb. I couldn't feel a thing, not the cold in the air or the rain on my face. I couldn't feel a connection of any kind with Harry. Not a thing. Anxiety pulsed through me as I prepared to take off. I chanced a last look to the east before the brooms kicked off and as one we spread into the sky.

We all knew the hour of our reckoning was at hand, we all felt it as it plumed through us and devoured our senses leaving nothing but scared and nervous minds. Almost the entire order was in the air - to either side of me I had George and Fred. Bill was overhead and Ron below. Protecting the baby of the family. Dad was somewhere else, but no doubt he could see me. Since Charlie's death, they all took special care over me. They didn't want another body delivered to them, broken and still.

Speeding to our destination we were silent as the grave. Everyone had their own thoughts to work through. I have no doubt that a few were deliberating running for the hills to the west of us. They wouldn't have been stopped - a coward is far more likely to shoot you in the back than a worthy enemy. I thought of my wedding. For two hours as we flew, I chose dresses and bridesmaids, pondered on flowers and chose lilies and roses. Imagined myself turning up in a horse and carriage and my father handing me to Harry. I felt the smile of pure unadulterated joy that flooded my face. Harry would be safe, he had to be. I loved him.

A field, marshy and cold. That's where Harry had sent us to wait for our chance in the battle. He purported it to be safe, but none of us there that night believed it for a second. Moody saw figures in the distance from the first. They hovered on a boundary far away.

I shall never forget the atmosphere that night. It was cold enough to chill you through to the bones, almost to stop the heart. Everyone seemed frozen in time as we all stood there hanging on a string looking for a signal, anything to tell us what to do. Harry, we thought, Harry shows us what to do. Hours we waited and our nerves stretched out till they were audibly twanging in the air.

And we waited for four hours.

And then all hell broke loose.

And then a pair of cold hands grabbed me and dragged me away from the core of our number, and the breath was stale in my ear, and I couldn't believe it.

I heard my brothers shouting for me brokenly, already believing me dead. My answering scream was shrill and abrupt, a hand clamped over my mouth.

And I was taken to Voldemort, by you Colin Creevey. You dragged me away and deposited me at the feet of another death eater. I didn't know it was you at the time. How could I – we all saw you as a valuable member of the order, who was trustworthy and strong.

Instead you delivered me straight into the hands of Voldemort himself.

_A/N : Yes I know, nasty little cliff hanger. Got a twist coming up in the next chapter. Thankyou to AlothStarr0 and DianePerish, my very first two reviewers! I'm sorry if this chapters not up to scratch, I couldn't get it fowing properly. Please don't desert me, I love you!_

_Nadia xXx_


End file.
